Melody of a Torn heart
by Tazflyer
Summary: After a disastrous second semi final race with Aikka leaves Molly/Eva dishearten and upset. alone at the lake with a pen, pad and guitar she reflects on her time spent on alwas thus far. with words and tears falling on the pages a song forms. takes place between Out the next night and oban rollercoaster ride
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's been while since I've wrote anything, and I'm a little rusty so I'll need a lot of reviews to see if I still got it. This two chapter song fic comes from a song written and sang by Emma Lahana. For those who don't know who that is she played Kira Ford the yellow ranger on Power Rangers Dino Thunder (season 12) , and she also starred on hellcats. The second chapter wont have a song on it. And now w/o further ado here's the disclaimer and the story.

Disclaimer: I will never own OSR and it's characters so lets move on with the story. Abby and jess are mine and as I explained above the songs not mine either. I just changed some of the words to fit the story. Rated: PG13 for some swearing.

Melody of a torn heart

"_I'm going to my room and I'm never coming out." _Eva shouts as she walks into the common area away from the 4 men who betrayed her, costing her not only the race but her only friend outside the earth team. Abby and Jess had just gotten back when they heard Don yelling ad the others. When they walked in Don was just about to yell at them when Abby interjected.

"_Don't even say it don, you know __**Damn **__well molly could of won that race with out your interference."_

"How dare you talk to me that way, young lady."

"_No sir, How dare you? How dare you treat your employees, especially your only chance of this team going to Oban like shit." _shouted Jessie "_She's been putting her ass on the line for this team since the day after Rick's crash the least you can do is show some gratitude."_

"_Don't bother jess, it'll be a snowball chance in hell that he'll actually show some gratitude to Molly, cause no matter what she does and how better at it she is, she'll never be an equal."_

And with that they left to see if molly wanted any company.

Don Wei walked out in a huff, leaving Jordan, Stan and Koji stunned at the confrontation,

"_What a fine mess this has turned out to be." _said Jordan

"_Abs was right, molly could of won the race," _said Koji

"_But we were just following orders, like molly should have been. She bought this on herself."_

"_That maybe true Jordan but if Molly hadn't of turned the arrow when you fired, we could be facing disqualification." _said Stan

"_Why is that."_

"_The shells that we made, we didn't get a chance to test them but we discovered that they were too powerful." _said Koji

"_If the laser blast would of hit Aikka, it would of killed his and his mount." _Stan added.

"_Thus disqualifying us from the race." _admitted Jordan

Jordan left Stan and Koji to repair any damage done to the arrow during the race and headed to his room.

(Abs and Jess's room)

"_You think she's gonna be ok?" _asked Jess after they came back from Eva's room after finding her gone.

"_I think so, we both know that she's been through a lot worse." _replied Abby

"_True but I still think we should talk to Aikka, kinda act as ambassadors. He needs to know her side in all of this and not to blame her for what happened." _

"_Yeah but not right now, we'll let things cool off first."_

(At the pond)

'What a mess, today was just a big mess.' Eva thought as she sat under a tree. Just then a flash back of the time when she first replaced Rick popped into her head.

"_No this whole trip has been a huge mess. They never trusted me at all, they were just using me just because I'm the only one who can fly that thing without nearly killing myself." (_hint-hint to the future)

She picks up the pen and pad that she bought with her and starting drawing pictures of Don yelling at the other minus Abby and Jess bowing to him ad if he was the lord of the universe.

'_**All hail Don Wei, King of the Assholes and Duke of Deadbeat Fathers.' **_she Thought. Eva chuckled at the drawing at first then tears started to fall.

"_Why, why did he leave me? Why doesn't he recognize me? Why doesn't he trust me? Why doesn't he love me?"_

She turned to a blank page and poured her emotions out, forming words that became lyrics. After she was done she looked at it then looked at he guitar that she brought along with her. _"I knew going through Rick's stuff would be a good idea."_

Looking at her words she strums a few cords but didn't sound right so she tunes the guitar until it sounds just right.

(Nourasian Pit Area)

Aikka was sitting with G'dar thinking about the days events when he heard a strange but gentle sound coming form outside. He got up and looked but didn't see anyone. So he walks down a little bit and sees Eva sitting under the tree who didn't notice him when she started to sing.

**_(Note: she sings it as it were the full version that i found on youtube)_**

_Best Friends, They come and go depending _

_On your highs and your lows._

_My best friend decided not to be there _

_When I needed'em the most._

_I thought you be there for me,_

_Why did you lie to me,_

_Using me to get what you want._

_Then I couldn't be leave it happened,_

_no I didn't understand…_

_True love walked out the door, _

_couldn't take no more _

_True love it broke my heart,_

_made my whole life sore._

_He said I'd be his baby,_

_then why did he betray me._

_Temptation got to his head._

_Then I left him yeah…_

_And this is what I said._

"_It feels like, it's gonna be ok _

_It feels right, it just feels that way,_

_It feels like, it'll be a better day _

_Cause I believe it in the end that good things _

_Are coming my way._

Before he can stop himself he clapping, Eva turned around and saw it was Aikka who was applauding. 'Great, just my luck that Aikka of all people was my audience.' she thought

Aikka felt his temperament change but kept somewhat in check when he saw tear streaks on her face.

_"Were you crying because you lost, or that you feel guilty for breaking our agreement?"_

His words stung more that any slap she ever felt in her life, causing fresh tears to fall from her eyes.

_"No… I'm crying because I made the mistake of coming to this stinking planet."_ she gathered her stuff and ran off towards her pit rushing past Aikka. Feeling a little bad he started to walk away when something on the ground caught his eye.

Aikka picked the object up to discover it was a golden locket with a star and a moon on the front. Inside was a picture of three people; a pink haired woman in a maroon racing outfit standing next to a dark haired man in a tan business suit. Both of them were holding a dark haired little girl in a pretty pink dress who held on to a trophy that was won by her mother. Realizing who the little girl was he called after Molly but she was already gone.

_"Way to go big mouth."_ Aikka berated himself feeling really bad now. Sighing he goes back to his pit contemplating on how to give this back without Toros or Molly's team finding out.

Back at the pit Eva walks past Stan and Koji, hurries up the stairs and pushes pass Jordan.

"Whoa where's the fire?"

Eva gives him a look then runs to her room. As soon as the door shuts she collapses on her bed her body racking with sobs.

_"She must be back."_ said Jess hearing the cries from their room. _"I wish there was something we can do."_

_"I know but sometimes there's nothing we can do until she's ready to talk about it."_ replied Abby

Just then an Arrow with a note whizzed by and stuck to the wall.

_"What the hell?"_ Jessie said as she jumped aside.

Abby took the arrow off the wall and recognizes the make, and reads the note. "It's from Aikka."

_"What does it say?"_

_"He wants to meet at the beach."_

_"When?"_

_"Tonight and to come alone."_

_"Looks like we may be able to do something for Eva after all."_

Well that's it for chapter one of two will update asap


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I'm back, so soon I know but I had to get this out before I forget it. It's the other half of my newest story.

Disclaimer: We all now who owns what so do I really need to repeat myself… I didn't think so.

Ch 2

After dinner was made. Abby and Jess knew Eva was not going to come down so they made a plate for her then put it in the microwave and sat down to eat. Stan and Koji came up and fixed themselves a plate, then Jordan came down and joined the others in the kitchen.

"_Any word from Don?" _asked Jordan

"_Nope he's still out." _said Stan

"_What about Molly?" _he asked

"_After what went down today, did you really think that she would come down and eat with us?" _said Abby

"_What, she still mad?" _

"_Jordan it only happened a couple hours ago, honestly does that lump of muscle called a brain of yours actually work?" _said Jess

"_For your information it does work."_

"_Then why did you ask such a stupid question?"_

"_Well…I…uh…Never mind." _

"_Just give a little time guys, she'll come around." _said Koji

(Down at the Scrub Pub)

Don Wei is about his third old fish soda in when he starts ranting to Rick about past events including today's race.

"_I just don't understand her Rick, I give her a direct order and she disobeys it. And today's race, what a disaster. The very idea of making a deal that damn Nourasian. I made specific plans for that race, alotta good that did."_

"_Are you done Don?" _

"_What?" _

"_You heard me, I mean if you would respect the fact that she actually has some decent racing talent and have some faith in her sense of judgment then she wouldn't rebel as much. Hell I was the same way when we first started. I didn't wanna listen to anything you had to say. But I do understand that the earth team is at a critical point and needs to win in order to stay afloat."_

"_So are you in then?"_

"_I'll reign the Tiger in and help the gunner get along with her." _

"_Great, I'm going to head back and see if I can talk to her."_

"_Careful Don, I didn't de-claw her just yet."_

_"Then I'll have Abigail and Jessica talk to her then."_

Rick chuckles as Don leaves satisfied in the knowledge that a solution may have been found of how to best resolve the conflict between pilot, manager and crew. Rick pays for their drinks then heads off to the pit himself.

Later Don calls Abby and Jess into his office to convince them to act as delegates between him and Molly.

"_What are you high?" _asked Abby

"_Now, now hear me out." _

"_We don't gotta do shit for you." _said Jess appalled about the whole thing

"_If you would just listen for a second, this could work out for all of us."_

"_Forget it Don, we're not cleaning up the mess you made. You screwed her over, you fix it." _said Abby

_"Rick is coming back tomorrow to he…"_

"_Frankly we don't really care what you roped Rick into doing, but trying to use us to smooth things over between you and Molly is jacked up and we want no part in it." _finished Jessie with that ending the conversation both girls left the office to get ready for their meeting with Aikka.

(Nourasian Pit)

Prince Aikka was in his room after he was alerted to the fact that he was to meet Toros in their "usual" meeting spot tomorrow to discuss the questionable moves during his race against the earth team.

Remembering that he was to meet Abby and Jess he slipped on his dark hooded jumper and left.

(Earth Team Pit)

Abby and Jess were about to head out wearing their own incognito clothes when they see Rick coming down the road.

"_Look here comes Rick," _Said Abby

"_Ladies." _said Rick noticing the black hoodies and pants. "_So…. who died?"_

"_What?" _

"_Your Clothes"_

"_Oh…Um no one died, just going for a walk." _

"_A walk?"_

"_Yeah, there's too much negativity inside so we just needed some air." _said Jessie

"_Molly didn't want to come along?"_

"_No" _said Jess

"_We're just giving Molly her space right now." _said Abby

"_I can understand that. I'll let you get back to your walk then"_

"_Ok Rick, um later."_

"_Later_"

Rick went inside and headed to his room but stopped by molly's room to see how she was doing. After no response from the knocking he opened her door to see her asleep with dried tear stains on her face.

"_Don't worry little mouse, ole Rick's gotcha back. So does Abby and Jess." _He closes the door and decides to see Jordan who was all the happier to see him without hugging him.

(Down at the beach)

_"Are you sure Rick doesn't suspect anything?"_ asked Jessie

_"If he did than he wouldn't of left us alone until one of us said where we were going."_ Abby responded

Up ahead they saw a hooded figure coming their way.

"_Is that Aikka?"_ asked Jess

_"Has to be, too tall to be Satis."_

When they reached each other all three removed their hoods

"_Thank you for coming ladies."_

_"Not a problem just next time watch how your aiming your arrows cause it ricocheted off our window sill."_ said Abby

"_My apologies, I'll need to remember that wind currents are a little stronger around the tops of the pit areas."_

_"What did you want to talk to us about?"_ asked Jessie

"_Molly"_

_"What about her?"_ asked Abby

"_You seem to be the only ones who treat her with some form of respect, so I figure you two would be the ones to ask about her."_

_"I can definitely tell you this, she didn't break her promise to you. Jordan was just being a dutiful soldier following the orders of our asshole of a team manager."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Molly told us and them about the deal that she made with you. But they didn't listen so she decided to take matters into her own hands and shut off the turret."_ said Jessie

_"But what we or Molly didn't know was that our mechanics were capable of overriding and locking her out of the turret controls so when they shut it back on she couldn't shut it off again."_ added Abby

_"But why wait until we were near the finish?"_

_"Like I said our team manager is a dick."_

_"I thought you said he was an asshole."_

_"Same difference."_ said Jess

_"Ah"_

_"It's not easy being on a team that doesn't trust you."_ said Jessie

_"They don't trust her?"_

_"They never did, they're just using her because she's the only one who can pilot that thing without killing herself or anyone else for that matter."_ said Abby

_"Then why does she race for them."_

_"That's something she needs to tell you, not us."_

_"For her family?"_

Abby and Jess were stunned that he figured that out as they looked at each other then at him.

_"How did you know about that?"_

_"This"_ Aikka held up a the locket that he found._ "This fell from Molly's neck as she ran away from me."_

_"What did you do to her?"_ asked Jessie

"_I saw her at the pond and she had tears in her eyes…so I asked her was she crying because she lost or that she felt guilty about breaking her promise."_

_"That would explain why she was sobbing in her room earlier."_ said Abby annoyed

_"I regret saying it, I was upset about what happened. Now hearing this, I deeply regret it."_

_"It's not your fault Aikka, nor is it Molly's. This whole situation is completely messed up."_ said Jessie _"Especially yours"_

_"I know… wait how do you know about my situation?"_

_"We have our sources, lets just say there's more to us then meets the eye."_ said Abby

_"Meaning?"_

_"You'll see."_

And with that Abby and Jess pulled up their hoods and walked away.

_"Wait!"_

They looked back as Aikka tosses Molly's locket to them. Abby catches it and continues to walk away. Aikka turns around and goes back the way he came armed with the knowledge that Molly and him are not so different after all.

'I'm going to have to re-evaluate Toros perception on humans….Wait.. Toros? Ah shit that's right, I'm meeting with him tomorrow.'

"_Do you really think things are gonna get better?"_ asked Jess on their way back

_"I hope so, now that Rick's back I'm sure things are gonna get interesting."_

Well that's it y'all for now hope you enjoy.


End file.
